


Total Control

by BloodyGelPens



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, May/December Relationship, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Spooning, Vaginal Fingering, legal age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyGelPens/pseuds/BloodyGelPens
Summary: The Reader and Ash try to make each other jealous after running into other after breaking things off. It doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Ash Williams/Original Female Character(s), Ash Williams/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Total Control

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had after watching an episode of True Detective. The plot bunnies hopped, I typed, filth ensued. It gets angsty and both Ash and the Reader are both kind of dicks. Just a fair warning. Please enjoy!

It had been a busy night at the Elk Lounge. But it wasn’t the usual raucous crowd that the establishment normally drew. Mellow contemporary country love songs had been a hot commodity on the jukebox. Trisha Yearwood, Allison Kraus, Mindy McCready.

All trash, all night.

“You want any Pink Fuck?” Chet asked his distracted buddy, already making himself a glass of the ketamine concoction. It was a magic potion to help a man survive the soppy bs that currently lingered in the bar.

Ash ignored his friend, sipping on a beer as his dark eyes lingered on the dance floor. Even with the joint housing a mechanical bull, there was still a tangle of bodies swaying to the music. Initially, the dour thought of watching a bunch of couples nuzzling to the most saccharine tunes known to man had him ache for some K.

You in particular had been responsible for that. He’d never really been with a woman who favored slow dancing and holding hands. Except Linda, either Linda. Probably Sheila if she’d hadn’t been a product of the 13th century. Your existence had been a rare reprieve, much like the others. Though in a completely different capacity.

And in keeping with his luck: you walked away without so much as an explanation.

But that nagging thought had drifted from his jaded mind for a moment. His attention was locked on Kelly and Pablo who swayed like they were at a middle school dance. This made Ash’s heart swell. For a moment, he wondered if this what it felt like to be a parent: to feel so delighted that one of your little bastard’s found someone.

It had to be.

Even if your little bastards were in their thirties. And it was each other they found. But fuck it, they weren’t related so let ‘em be happy. It was sweet and he wanted both of those ass kickers to be happy. Who knew how long any of them had at this point anyways?

“Nah.” Ash leaned against the bar, finally answering a distracted Chet. He eyed a cute number in cowboy boots sitting alone in a booth. “Think I might try to bag me a girl for the night, after all.”

He winked.

“Suit yourself, Williams.” The bottle blonde groused before knocking back the drugged-up drink.

~~~~~

“Wow,” the woman leaned over the table, exposing a mile of cleavage as she did. “You really lost your hand wrestling a bear? To save your nephew?”

“Being a hero is really just a hobby of mine.” He flashed her a lightning white grin as her small fingers grasped around the mechanized digits of the Power Glove. She hopped up onto her knees, leaning over the able to whisper in his ear.

“Can you do any tricks with it?” Her tongue darted out to lick the shell of his ear, supple breasts an inch away from his face.

“Why don’t we head to the bathroom and I can show you everything this bad boy can do?”

“Okay.” She kissed his cheek before falling back into her seat. “Let me finish my dirty martini first.”

“Dirty martini, eh? I knew you liked things filthy.” Then she laughed, for a little too long and definitely way too loud. This made him ache for you more. Such a cheesy joke would’ve gotten him a playful eyeroll and a smack to the chest.

He’d had a woman that he had to put the effort into seducing. Something that blossomed into a real and loving relationship. But that was over and he was back to the days of women who wanted a fuck as bad as him and would say whatever they needed to get laid.

Desperation wasn’t as fun when it was two sided.

“What’s a girl like you doing here alone anyways?”

“Oh, I’m not alone.” She pulled the green olive from the plastic sword before popping it between coral painted lips. “My friend and I came together. She was supposed to help me get over a bad breakup.”

“Why don’t we give her a call? I can take you both back to make my place and make ourselves into a real sexy sandwich.” He wasn’t even trying anymore. No matter what dreck he spewed, this woman was putty in his hands.

God, he couldn’t even enjoy the easy game of flirting with bimbos anymore. You’d given him a challenge, one that had ultimately made him a better man.

You ruined him.

“Yeah, good luck with that.” She snorted, sharply nodding to the far side of the bar. “This guy she’s been seeing showed up. Guess I wasn’t that important.”

“Ain’t that just a shame. Who’d ever…” The words hollowed out as the words stuck to his throat. Letting his eyes follow the gesture of this current tryst had clearly been a mistake.

Sitting in a corner booth, you laughed with another guy He was a little schlubby but far more age appropriate than himself. Ash wanted to be happy for you but found it impossible as you lost yourself in another bout of giggles. How he wanted to be responsible for that, to make you giddy and howl again. To whisper dirty jokes in your ear, earning a sharp snort in response.

Feeling the weight of his eyes garnered the aging Deadite slayer an unexpected glance in his direction. Your smile faded almost instantly, lips now a tight line as your eyes processed the ghost from the past.

Ash held his bottle up in acknowledgment. You ignored him, attention on the man bringing three fresh drinks to the table: two bottles of Bud and a Cherry 7 and 7. He chuckled at that.

Some things never changed. Even though they clearly _did_ as a good-looking man plopped down in the booth, draping a muscular arm over you.

_Ouch._

“Well, you want to head to the bathroom?” The blonde sighed, running a hand through her bleached tresses. Ash was about to comply, until he decided to rub the hot beach bunny friend in his ex’s face. What did he have to lose?

“In a minute, Nancy.”

“Jamie.” She corrected airily.

“Yeah, sure.” He slid out of the booth, ignoring the crack of his joints as he did. “How about we head out to dance floor and I go a little Swayze on ya?”

“Who?” Jamie scrunched her brow, the reference flying right over her head. You wouldn’t have laughed but understood the dated reference. A pity dance probably would’ve been offered on your part.

“ _Dirty Dancing?”_ He offered her a hand as she slid out of the vinyl booth.

“Oh, right.” She nodded her head as she slid to her feet. “ _I’ll have what she’s having_ ’. I love that movie.”

“Sure,” Ash went along with it, especially as she brought her lips to his. That made him hard enough, but the thought of using your friend as a tool of jealousy made him even harder.

Two could play at that game.

~~~~~

The woman dragged Ash through the throng of bodies, stopping dead center on the parquet dance floor. All the other couples ignored what appeared to be a couple swaying blearily to the barrage of Midwestern country favorites.

Your attention was still on the pretty boy: tan, with well-toned arms, a jaw sharp enough to cut class with, a full head of dark hair with a few strays that fell in front of cognac eyes. You pushed the curl away, earning you a tender kiss on the cheek.

“Huh?” His hands fell to the supple hips of the blonde. “I guess she has a type.”

“What was that?” Jamie wasn’t paying attention as she locked her arms around Ash’s thick neck.

“Not important.” He grinned at the fling, who mirrored the reaction before laying her head against his chest. They stayed like that for a song or two, your eyes glued to the companions. It was too risky now.

You did your best ignoring whatever was unfolding, leaning your head on Mike’s shoulder while he joked with his buddy. But it was the twangy warbling that drew your eyes to the jukebox, then over to something you’d wished you never saw.

Damn you, Lucinda Williams.

_Are you all right?_ _  
I looked around me and you were gone  
Are you all right?  
I feel like there must be something wrong  
Are you all right?  
'Cause it seems like you disappeared  
Are you all right?  
'Cause I've been feeling a little scared  
Are you all right?_

Those words cut you like a knife through butter. Country wasn’t exactly your forte, but this song had stuck with you. Ash and Kelly would do rounds on their own, leaving you and Pablo behind in the Airstream to prep for disaster. This song had often worked it’s way into the man’s rotation.

‘Prepping’ had become code for smoking a joint and revealing the feelings that had bubbled up for the two that were currently out. This stung even more when you saw Pablo’s slim arms wrapped around Kelly. Only punctuated by the fact that Ash’s hand roamed to grope Jamie’s ass.

_  
Are you sleeping through the night?  
Do you have someone to hold you tight?  
Do you have someone to hang out with?  
Do you have someone to hug and kiss you?  
Are you alright?_

But Mike had turned your attention away from the mess that unfolded on the dance floor.

Ash kept his tabs on you, trying to make you jealous. Maybe he should’ve scouted out a woman that looked similar in appearance as your arm candy resembled him, albeit in his younger days. There was one moment that he thought he had you, your eyes catching on him and the blonde.

But then your gaze broke away once more.

“What the _hell_ are you doing?” Kelly hissed, pulling him out of his destructive plan. Pablo kept his head on the brunette’s shoulder, looking at his friend with remorse.

“Let’s just let Jefe make his bad decisions alone, Kel.” He sighed. Ash glanced down at Jamie who seemed none the wiser, eyes still closed in contentment.

“You’re old enough to be my father and you’re _still_ acting like a real fuckhead.” Her eyes were wild, as Ash turned slightly as not to rouse his partner.

“I didn’t plan on Y/N being here.” His eyes fell back to you. Your lithe form was being led away from your table and towards him.

“Well, she didn’t come here with you. She left. It’s her choice and you need to respect that.” With that she and Pablo rocked away in the opposite direction. Holding Jamie close, he didn’t have time to prepare as you headed right towards him.

“Hey, Jamie.” You ignored Ash completely, rubbing your friend’s shoulder. “How’re you doing?”

“Oh, Y/N!” The blonde squealed, looking at you excitedly. “I’m doing great!”

“Sorry I abandoned you. I didn’t realize Mike and Jimmy were gonna show up.” Jamie seemed nonplussed, well distracted as her body clung to the older man. “Who’s your friend?”

“This is Ash.” She offered, pulling herself upright to introduce the two. “Ash, this is Y/N.”

He wasn’t ready for your eyes to meet his, to pierce his soul like daggers. You thrust a hand at him, trying your hardest to keep a sob from bubbling up your throat.

“Pleasure to meet you.” He grasped you gently, his skin warm and familiar.

“Pleasure’s all mine.” Soft lips pressed against your knuckles, before you pulled away completely. A streak of nausea threatened you.

“Isn’t he such a gentlemen?” Jamie cooed as though she’d never seen such a greeting before.

“Yeah. A real piece of work.” Before Ash could muster a response, you continued your trek to the jukebox. It had the façade of a box that Fonzi would’ve punched to play _Barbra Ann._ But it was all digital. Scrolling through the selection, you queued up a song that would make a certain someone regret his actions.

If Ash Williams wanted to be an asshole, you would gladly reciprocate.

“What was that all about?” Mike asked when you returned to his arms. “Old boyfriend?”

This part was obviously a joke, as your current beau had never known about your affinity for older men. He was simple when it came to that and wouldn’t understand.

“Some guy Jamie picked up” you whispered nonchalantly, nuzzling into his neck. He rested his chin atop your head, arms wrapping around you. 

“And you’re okay with the Crypt Keeper trying to bone your pal? He’s old enough to be her grandfather.” It had been a night of dealing with Mike’s debauchery, trying so hard for a normal relationship. He wasn’t a complete douchebag. And there was a familiarity to him that drew you like a moth to a flame.

“Can we change the subject?”

“Shit, sorry.” Then you both fell silent. Waiting until the opening notes of Heart’s _Alone_ came to life. The cheesy 80’s ballad had lent itself as a saucy soundtrack one night in the Airstream.

A night that had changed everything.

You’d melted into Ash’s arms, deciding to do something about the tension that seemed to linger endlessly. The expectation was that he’d be fast and rough, that you would be another notch in his bedpost.

But he was achingly slow, building the need deep inside. He was well versed, knowing what you needed. Knowing what he wanted.

His lips had set a trail of fire across every inch of your skin.

Now he watched you, aching to hold you again. It hurt like hell to watch you with someone else, and now you threw salt in the wound. Catching Kelly’s eye, he ignored her sympathetic glance that softened her features.

_You don't know how long I have wanted_ _  
To touch your lips and hold you tight  
You don't know how long I have waited  
And I was going to tell you tonight_

He could remember that night clearly, every second etched into his memory banks. How you’d writhed beneath his body, eager to have it. At that moment, neither could imagine the other not being there.

_But the secret is still my own_ _  
And my love for you is still unknown  
Alone_

Now he held your friend as Ann Wilson’s melodic groans filled the cramped room. Some friend you were, ignoring Jamie when some bozo walked in the door. Being a thing or not didn’t constitute leaving someone alone after a breakup. It wasn’t like you. He could honestly say that the empathy Y/N harbored was unique.

How tender you were with everyone you came across. How you tended his wounds or comforted Kelly when she thought she’d lost Pablo.

_Till now I always got by on my own_ _  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone_

_How do I get you alone?_ _  
How do I get you alone?_

“Let’s get you back to the table.” He said to a sleepy Jamie who had nearly dozed off against him. She mumbled something as he led her back to the corner booth. No goodbyes were said as he headed back to the bar.

“New friend a lightweight?” a familiar brassy voice made him jump as Kelly and Pablo slid into two vacant barstools. His eyes wandered back to the woman who was passed out on the vinyl bench.

“Seems that way. You love birds done necking out there?”

Kelly rolled her eyes, sending a tired Pablo into a fit of the giggles.

“Sometimes people can actually want to do something sweet instead of playing fucked up mind games with each other.” She glanced at the woman worriedly. “I’m gonna sit with Y/N’s ‘pal’. Don’t want any creep taking advantage of her. C’mon, Pabs.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The slender man clapped a hand on Ash’s shoulder, “Try not to get into to start any trouble, Jefe.” His eyes were pleading, clearly not wanting to be caught in the middle of his girlfriend and his father figure.

Again.

“You got it, buddy.” The older man mumbled. Pablo smiled warmly before following in Kelly’s tracks. “Two beers, Chet.”

“Roger that.” The spindly man offered a dopey mock salute before finishing the drinks for a couple of women on the far end of the bar. One of them waved suggestively. Ash grinned, contemplating another threesome.

Then you slid into his line of vision.

“A beer for the boys, Chet.”

The eternal frat boy nodded before taking a couple of Mai Tais to the smitten women on the far side of the bar. Ash’s jaw set.

“Of all the gin joints in all the world, you had to walk into mine.” His voice was sour, eyes looking ahead as he spoke.

“What? You think I was never going to move on?”

“You going home with that dud?”

“You going to fuck my friend in the men’s room?” You fired back, sneering at the nerve he had.

“What kind of ‘friend’ abandons a person reeling from a bad breakup? Just to get laid?” He turned to face you, one palm flat on the lacquered finish of the bar.

“She’s an acquaintance I owed a favor to.”

“Oh, so then that’s okay? My bad, guess I’m a little old school.”

“Don’t you dare try to lecture me!” You jammed a finger in his chest, poking the bear that was ready to bite. Instead of digging in further, Ash stepped back. Rubbing a thumb thoughtfully over his lips, those oaky eyes caught you in a thoughtful gaze.

“You still think about that night?” This was a punch in the gut, the same thing that happened to him when you picked that song off of the juke.

“Of course I do, you jackass.” There was a sadness there, an emptiness. “I think about you every damn day.”

“Then why…”

“Cherry 7 and 7, m’lady.” Chet butted in, a little louder than he planned. The K was starting to fade but he was attentive enough to sense and break the tension.

“Thanks, Chet.” Eyes dropping, you grabbed the glass and stalked back into the crowd. Ash shot his friend a warning look.

“Yeah. Thanks, Chet.” He settled into the barstool as the high barback finally sat two beers in front of him.

“I was doing you a favor. It was like watching a train wreck. She was about to punch your head clean off.”

“Maybe you should’ve let her.” He solemnly took a drink of his first beer, not daring to look in your direction. This was painful enough.

~~~~~

A quick text to Kelly had gotten you Ash’s whereabouts for the night. Granting the couple privacy in the Airstream, he’d shacked up at the sleazy Moonlite Motel for the evening.

Well, early morning.

Pulling into the parking lot, you sat in silence for moment. Looking in the rearview, you tried to fix the mess you had: your mascara had been smeared from the crying, eyes red and swollen. Though that didn’t compare to the blossoming bruise on your cheek bone or the hand marks around your throat.

Courtesy of Mike, that son of a bitch.

Rubbing away the black streaks, you hopped out of the car. Marching to the room parallel to the Oldsmobile, it took every ounce of courage you could muster to knock on the door.

It was the only room where the faint light glowed inside.

There was some muttering followed by the slow _thump_ of footsteps. But you’d guessed right. The door swung open, revealing the man you were looking for.

“Y/N? The hell are you doing here?” Ash’s voice was rough with sleep, hair messy. He still wore his Henley, the few buttons undone with his jeans and now bare feet. A beer was in his robotic hand.

“Can I come in?” Your voice was thick, the thought of the entire night heavy on your shoulders. The man was ready to dismiss you, to tell you to scram and get out of his life as easily as you’d told him a year ago. But then he noticed the bruises.

“Who did that to you?” Stepping out of the way, your shoulder brushed his chest as you slipped inside.

“Take a guess.” Shucking your purse and jacket to the ground, you sat cross legged on the center of one bed. Keeping your eyes low, you twiddled your thumbs. Ash sat on the bed across from you.

“Bastard.” He took a swig of his beer, wanting so badly to reach out and hold you. It was hard to watch the way you tried to swallow down every sob that attempted to bubble up.

“He did it when I told him I didn’t want to go home with him. Said I was a tease and wrapped his hands around my throat. Slammed my head against the bricks outside.”

Nothing was said, a heavy silence lingering in the room. Then, with all the vigor he could muster, Ash chucked his beer against the nearest wall. Glass tinkled to the ground.

You shot him a look.

“Don’t worry,” He jested, trying to break the mood. “There’s more where that came from.”

You don’t know where the tipping point was exactly, but you began to weep openly. Tears ran down bruised skin, body shaking and heaving as sob after sob wracked through you. Never knowing exactly what to do in situations like these, Ash silently stood before cautiously at your side.

Awkwardly, he rubbed your back in attempt to be soothing. The tenderness only made the cries louder.

“God, I’m stupid to think I could have a normal life. He seemed so nice, like he actually cared.”

“Funny thing about men: we pour on the charm pretty thick when we want to get into a chick’s pants.” Ash offered dryly.

“He reminded me of you.” You blurted out. His large hand went still on the plane of your back. “I didn’t realize it at first. But there was something familiar there. I thought maybe I could have my cake and eat it too.”

Nothing. For once in his life, Ashley J. Williams had no retort. In fact, he was heartbroken. Taken aback, you decided to continue regardless.

“I wanted what we had, but without the constant fear of being destroyed by demons. The thought of losing you…”

“Hold the fucking phone.” Ash was on his feet in an instant. “You left because you were afraid of me dying?”

Both stared at each other incredulously.

“What’s so hard to believe about that?” Sniffling, you drew your knees to your chest.

“That’s the damn thing.” Thick fingers ran through dark hair. “You never gave me a straight answer as to why you left. I always got a ‘It’s too complicated, Ash,’ or ‘I just want a clean break,’ only to find out that you wanted someone who’s _like_ me without the Deadites. You’ve really become one giant bitch, haven’t you? Why don’t you go stab Pablo so Kelly can watch him slowly die?”

“Fuck you.” The words were a venomous hiss, as you punched angry fists into the mattress. Then you were crawling to the edge of the bed, like a wild animal. Crawling to your feet, you towered over him atop the bed. “I’m sorry I ended things the way I did. But fuck you for thinking I _had_ to put up with it.”

“You think I asked for this?” He inched his way closer. “That I wanted to lose my friends? To watch everyone I ever loved die? It was hard enough to let you in to my life in the first place let alone for you to run out over something I have no control of!”

Both felt too sober for this, wishing they’d got black out drunk as was originally intended. Separately, of course.

Lips trembling, you suddenly wished you’d never walked out. There was a level of safety and comfort you’d never felt before or after Ash. But it was never your death that you feared the most; it was his.

A man who looked fear in the face and at death with a vengeance had become too much. He always managed to come out alive, but his casualness and blasé attitude would be his Achilles Heel.

And you couldn’t stand by and watch it happen.

“You don’t get to control what’s going to happen, Y/N.”

“No.” Carefully hopping down from the bed, you gathered your things, “But I can control what I do.”

Ash watched you silently. He wished Kelly and Pablo hadn’t called dibs on the RV for the night, wanting to soothe you with a joint and some vinyl. Maybe let you play with Eli for a bit. Instead, you continued to bite back tears.

“Stay with me.” His voice was thick. “I’m begging here. I’d do anything to get you back.”

Putting your purse back down, your heart began to break. God, you’d give your life to have him back again. Carefully approaching the man, Ash pulled you by the wrist and back into his arms.

“Gimme some sugar.” He whispered as one rough hand gently held your face. Saying nothing, you pressed your lips against his.

It didn’t take long things to get serious. Tongues mingling, Ash began to walk you back to the nearest bed. Your hands slid underneath his shirt, scratching down his chest and across his abdomen before making work of his belt.

His kisses spilled from your lips across your jaw and to down the expanse of your neck. Both shirts were hastily removed when the back of your legs hit the bed.

“You miss all of this?” A thick brow arched as you ran your fingers lovingly down his chest, threading your fingers in the smattering of hair as you did. His own hands grazed the side of your torse before working up to that pesky bra clasp. “Cause I missed the hell out of these.”

When the garment was expertly unhooked, you slid it down your arms. Ash stared at you like a man in the desert discovering an oasis. No woman he’d had since compared to you in anyway: they lacked your charm, intelligence, capabilities, and not to mention that rack.

He palmed you roughly, leaning down to take one pert nipple in his mouth. You squealed, threading your fingers through his hair before he broke away.

Then you were falling to your knees, undoing his pants completely before tugging those and boxers down to his legs. Your breathing hitched when he reached down to give himself a few pumps.

“Like that, baby?” He asked smugly, feeling himself harden even more when you squeezed your thighs together. “Yeah, I thought you would…”

His words trailed off as you took him in your mouth. Taking his entire the length, you’d slowly start at the base of his cock until you got to the swollen head before starting over and picking up speed.

It was the most delicious torture he’d ever suffered, burying his fingers in your hair as you continued to suck him off. At least until you felt his cock jump in your mouth. Pulling off him completely, you licked a bead of precum from the tip.

“You’re a tease.” He accused as you wriggled onto the bed. Undoing your pants, Ash pulled the jeans off you in one fluid tug before shrugging his own completely off. Then he was caging you with his body.

Needy and hungry, your lips met again as his hand massaged your breast. Fingers tweaking a rosy bud earned him a delicious moan into his mouth. That same finger ghosted down the length of your body before sliding down the length of your wet slit.

“You’re soaking. That all for me?” He cupped your mound possessively while you ground desperately into him. A thick digit penetrated you unexpectedly, drawing hungry moan from your lips.

He worked you languidly, adding a second finger, pressing his forehead to yours. He curled into you, drawing another moan from you.

“I missed you.” He kissed your jaw, working down to your ear. “I missed all of you.”

“Oh fuck.” Was all you could say at the sensation, the precipice of your climax mounting. Ash could’ve done this for hours, milking every orgasm from lithe body.

But your mouth had gotten him so close, he was sure one more desperate moan from your lips would push him over the edge. Removing those magic fingers, he dragged your prone form to the center of the bed. A large hand anchored on your hip, pushing you onto one side.

Moving to spoon you, he pushed a muscular thigh between your own. The sensation of his cock being dragged through your sensitive folds was mesmerizing. His breathing was hot in your ear as you tried to impale yourself.

“You…still on the pill?” Restraint was long gone as both became lost in what was thought to be gone. The feeling of your legs being sandwiched in the most intimate way, the smell of sweat and sex that already permeated the room, and the taste of liquor that lingered from hours earlier.

“Uh huh.” Twisting your neck to face him, you found yourself lost in pools of whiskey. Eyes glazed with lust, he caught your lips once more as he pushed into you. Breaking away, your head fell against the pillow as he found a slow yet firm pace.

The room was filled with the sounds of grunts and pants mingled with slapping of skin. The ridge of his cock rubbed against your insides expertly. From this particular angle, he could get deeper.

The deepest you were sure anyone had ever been.

With every thrust, you rocked back onto his erection, jamming him more firmly into you. His one hand snaked beneath your body and the mattress to squeeze your breast while the other dipped to rub your clit.

“Ashhh…” You clawed at the sheets, back arching as you felt the impending coil of your orgasm once more.

“My name sounds so good on your lips.” It was a growl that vibrated against your body, a possesive reminder that you were his. “Oh fuck, Y/N. I don’t know how much longer I can last.”

Then he was thrusting into you with all the vigor he had left, rubbing your clit in rapid circles. In an instant, your cunt spasmed around him.

Moments becoming more erratic, Ash fucked you through the orgasm. Not being able to hold on any longer, he came deep in your womb.

Staying like that for a moment, you feel his heart jackhammering with his chest still glued to your back. Both covered in a sheen of sweat, it was Ash who moved first. Pulling the blankets back, he covered you both in the questionable bedding. It was the last thing on your mind when he turned the light off.

Resting your head on his chest, you pressed a kiss against a puckered scar. He was peppered in them, battle wounds from the last thirty years. There was nothing you could do to change the path he was dragged down. Running was futile; trying to replace him was asinine.

You were tangled in this life along with him. There was no reason to fight fate anymore, not now.

Lying in his arms was the only place you belonged. Stretching an arm across his stomach, you held him tight. You threw a thigh over his, smearing him with the mess that had leaked down your thigh.

Ash didn’t care. Instead, he tightened his arm around you.

“I love you.” Your voice was a whisper.

“I know you do, kid.” He kissed the top of your head. “I love you too. I always have.”

“Don’t let me slip away this time.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
